


Singing It

by its_just_a_lesbian_world



Category: Faking It (TV 2014), Glee
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_just_a_lesbian_world/pseuds/its_just_a_lesbian_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Faking It 2B. What if Lauren didn't save Hester? What if the Hester gang (minus Liam and Lisbeth) had to transfer to William McKinley high school. Faking It/Glee crossover Disclaimer: I do not own Faking It or Glee or any of the characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Amy POV

Today could go really well or it could go really shit. Why you ask? Lets recap.

Turner took over Hester but soon realised it was a lost cause. He shut down the school and no one could stop him. Over summer we all had to find a new school. Liam went to a fancy private school in England. Where are the rest of us? Were all in Lima, Ohio at William McKinley High School. Except Lisbeth, We don't mention Lisbeth.  
The summer wasn't all bad. Karma finally admitted to having feelings for me. We've been girlfriend and girlfriend for 4 weeks now. The only problem with our relationship is the school. It isn't as accepting as Hester. We can't be a couple in public.

Karma POV

Amy texted me a few minutes ago telling me she's on her way to pick me up. I'm worried about starting a new school. Shane was telling me about it, he says they have a glee club which could be fun to join but then he said that the jocks were popular and homophobia was a big issue at that school. Apparently it as the opposite of Hester.

The drive to our new school was silent. Even though we wont admit it to each other, we were worried about the school. As we exit the car we spot Lauren, Shane and Leila. Its still wierd not seeing Lisbeth but we don't mention her, what happened, happened. We walk into the hell hole together.

Santana POV

"Who are they?"  
I'm looking at the doors waiting for Britt when 5 new faces enter the school. These must be the kids from that hippy school in Texas. I'm about to walk over and talk to them when Karofsky and his cronies get in my way. I can see the slushies behind their backs. Oh no.

I hear 5 very high pitched screams but i'm sure there were only 4 girls. Oh well, the guy might be gay like Hummel. Once the football team have left, I walk over to them. They flinch.

"Sorry about that, they're pricks but I promise there is some nice people in this school."

"T… thanks. I'm sure there is someone friendly in this place." The cute auburn haired girl says, giggling nervously.

I realise I never introduced myself.

"I'm Santana Lopez, the HBIC around here."

"I'm Shane, the tiny blonde is Lauren, the taller hot blonde is Amy, this auburn haired bombshell is Karma and finally this is Leila." The guy introduces everyone. He's definitely gay, I'll have to introduce him to lady Hummel.

I see Brittney walk in and decide to leave the newbies alone.  
"Well it was nice meeting you, see you around" I say politely as I walk off.

Brittney POV

As I enter the building, I see my girlfriend, Santana, talking to the new kids. She best be nice to them. She doesn't know that one of them is my cousin.

"San, What were you doing to the new kids?" I ask as innocently as possible.

"Don't worry Britt, I was nice to them. Karofsky slushied them." She whispers into my ear.

"We should help them" I suggest, pulling her back over to them.

When I get to them, I discreetly touch my cousins arm. We decided to keep our family business to ourselves.

"Newbies, follow me." I say, trying not to be too bossy.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana POV

When we get to the bathroom I see Berry wiping the icy substance off her face. Usually I'd help her but what she did to Quinn was wrong so I don't really care at the minute.

Rachel POV

Such an amazing start to the new school year, not. Quinn and I had a big arguement yesterday and now we are'nt on speaking terms but we have'nt broke up. Also I got slushied as soon as I entered the building. I bet Quinn told Karofsky to do that.

As I'm washing my face Brittany and Santana come in. I was hoping Quinn would be with them so I could apologise but she she wasn't. However, they are with the new kids.

Can they sing? They could be great additions to the glee club. I suppose there's only one way to find out. I'll play a song everyone has to sing along to.

(Shane) Just a small town girl

Livin' in a lonely world

She took the midnight train goin' anyway

(Rachel) Just a city boy

Born and raised in South Detroit

He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

(Karma) A singer in a smokey room

The smell of wine and cheap perfume

For a smile they can share the night

It goes on and on and on and on

(Lauren) Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the night

(Santana) Street light, people

Livin' just to find emotion

Hidin' somewhere in the night

(Amy) Working hard to get my fill

Everybody wants a thrill

Payin' anythin' to roll the dice

Just one more time

(Leila) Some will win, some will lose

Some are born to sing the blues

(Brittney) Now the movie never ends

It goes on and on and on and on

(Everyone) Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the night

(Rachel + Karma) Streetlight, people

Livin' just to find emotion

Hiding somewhere in the night

(Everyone) Don't stop believing

(Amy) Hold on to that feeling

(Lauren) Street light, people

(Shane) Don't stop believing

(Leila) Hold on to that feeling

(Brittney) Street light, people

(Santana) Don't stop

Rachel POV

Wow. Their all amazing.

"Glee club auditions, 3PM, Please be there." I say, practically begging.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy POV

Glee club could be fun if what just happened was anything to go by. I'll only join if Karma wants to though, I couldn't leave her alone in this town.

When 3PM rolls around, I see the others coming towards me from their respective lockers. We discussed what we were going to do about glee club earlier and decided to join. Well, Karma and Shane decide to join and the rest of us followed like little sheep.

Approaching the door to the choir room I realise that this is the first time we are going to have to interact with more than one WMHS student. I know there was 3 of them in the bathroom earlier but we didn't really talk we just sang, cleaned up and left.

I recognise a few faces in the room. There's Rachel, Santana and Brittany from earlier, there's also this guy called Kurt from my English class. He's definitely gay and I should introduce him to Shane. And there's this girl called Mercedes, I don't know her but I remember Karma introducing us earlier. I know he's been lonely since Duke left and I think Kurt would be a good distraction. On top of these four there is a blonde cheerleader who looks like the perfect little Daddy's girl, a blonde boy with a really big mouth, a tall, weird looking boy who reminds me of the stay puft marshmallow man from ghostbusters, a jock with a really strange haircut, an asian who is trying to be gothic, another asian who seems to be the most normal in the group and a boy in a wheelchair. The group is really mixed.

The marshmallow is the first to see us and asks why we're here. Is he actually that stupid?

"We're here to join glee club doofus." I hear Lauren say and try to hold back a laugh because it was the exact thing I was thinking.

"Oh okay. Can you sing then?"

"Finn, be quiet, we should wait for Mr Schue before having them sing."

"Okay Rach." The marshmallow, whose name I now know to be Finn, says with a lovesick puppy look on his face. It's disgusting.

"Okay guys, welcome back to the glee club. I trust you all had a good summer but now we need to focus on how to get more members."

"There's 5 people there Mr Schue." Finn really is trying to be golden boy.

"Hello. You must be the transfers from Hester. Please, show me what you have."

I get the group to circle around me to give them my idea of how to shock them.

"Let's perform the songs we wrote in Music last year. They won't be expecting original songs."

Everyone agrees and we decide on the order of auditions. I'm first, then Lauren, Karma, Shane and finally Leila.

Here I am again, the same old situation,  
Why does the guy thing have to be so complicated,  
I should've played it cool, instead I made a fool,  
Oh, the things I do

Cause I'm young and I'm dumb,  
I do stupid things when it comes to love  
And even if I always end up crying,  
Well, you can't blame a girl for trying

Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
No, you can't blame a girl for trying,  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
No

And I think sometimes I tend to be my own worst enemy,  
And maybe someday I'm gonna catch a shooting star falling out of the blue,  
Doin' what I do,

And just as I'm giving up, my heart is palpitating,  
Here comes another one and it's so intoxicating,  
And being where I've been I know that in the end,  
I'll do it all again

Cause I'm young and I'm dumb  
I do stupid things when it comes to love  
And even if I always end up crying,  
Well, you can't blame a girl for trying

Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
No, you can't blame a girl for trying,  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
No

"That was amazing.."

"Amy"

"Amy, but I haven't heard that song before. Who sings it?"

"I actually wrote it. All our audition songs today were wrote by ourselves in music last year."

"Well I look forward to hearing them. Who's next?"

"Lauren Cooper." She says her name so confidently but I can see the nerves.

Things aren't going your way,  
And it's written all over your face,  
And you're not even looking for the better days,  
Cause you think that there's nothing left, no

But you can feel the sun,  
You can hear the wind blow,  
It's right outside of your window,  
There's so many reasons for you to be happy,  
It's all up to you so don't be stupid  
It's always worse in your head,  
So just take a second,

To breathe,  
Take in what you see,  
Who knows what you'll find,  
In this beautiful life,  
That gives you a reason to smile,  
You smile,  
I smile,  
We smile

You wake up to another day,  
Another shot at making your vibe change,  
And if you didn't smile yesterday,  
Here's a chance,  
Here's your moment, yeah

You can feel the sun,  
You can hear the wind blow,  
It's right outside of your window,  
There's so many reasons for you to be happy,  
It's all up to you so don't be stupid  
It's always worse in your head,  
So just take a second,

To breathe,  
Take in what you see,  
Who knows what you'll find,  
In this beautiful life,  
That gives you a reason to smile,  
You smile,  
I smile,  
We smile

When you're down (smile)  
Up (smile)  
When you're out (smile)  
When you're on top (smile)  
Low (smile)  
Whenever just (smile)

Breathe,  
Take in what you see,  
Who knows what you'll find,  
In this beautiful life,  
That gives you a reason to smile,  
You smile,  
I smile,  
We smile

"That was great Lauren. Thank you."

"Hi. I'm Karma Ashcroft and I'm auditioning for the role of glee club member."

I felt a spark of desire,  
Now the flames are growing higher,  
I really want this to work,  
I'm so tired of being burned

I've got a secret inside,  
It gets so easy to be someone else,  
When I'm with you I don't have to hide,  
When I'm with you I can be myself.

Something changed the moment we kissed,  
I never knew it would feel like this,  
We'll keep it hush hush undercover,  
But it's a rush rush being your lover,

And if its not too much,  
Because you have a crush on me,  
We keep it hush hush and discover,  
Why it's a rush running with each other,

Yeah, I have a crush,  
And I just want you to see,  
That you were never a secret,

To me.

"That was good but I'm totally getting a gay vibe off this chick. Sorry hun but you're too obvious. Seriously you didn't stop staring at the taller blonde."

"Santana, that's enough. Thank you Karma, you were great."

"Shane Harvey."

I'm in love, darling can't you see

oh please, don't take that from me.  
Believe, that I can be  
the Oxygen you breathe.  
I've been down, this road before  
and I, can't take no more of lies,  
creeping through the door  
oh I won't be ignored.

Its so typical, I've been dealing with this feeling.  
Lost in the unknown, and I'm screaming  
and my demons 'cause I don't wanna be in love alone.  
In love alone.

Listen close, to all I've said a ghost playing with my head, you know.  
I'd rather be dead than just another friend.

It's so typical, I've been dealing with this feeling.  
Lost in the unknown, and I'm screaming  
and my demons 'cause I don't wanna be in love alone.

Oh, this ain't just another phase and, I'm not just another phase.  
My heart cannot take the pain and, I will never be the same again, again!  
I'm revealing this feeling, waiting by the phone. I've been dealing with this feeling.  
Lost in the unknown, and i'm screaming  
and my demons 'cause I don't wanna be.

I've been dealing with this feeling.  
Lost in the unknown and I'm, I'm screaming and my demons cause I don't wanna be.

"Thank you Shane. Great song."

"I'm Leila Harrison."

Hello, it's me

I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet  
To go over everything  
They say that time's supposed to heal ya  
But I ain't done much healing

Hello, can you hear me  
I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be  
When we were younger and free  
I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet

There's such a difference between us  
And a million miles

Hello from the other side  
I must have called a thousand times  
To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done  
But when I call you never seem to be home

Hello from the outside  
At least I can say that I've tried  
To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart  
But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore

Hello, how are you?  
It's so typical of me to talk about myself I'm sorry  
I hope that you're well  
Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened

It's no secret that the both of us  
Are running out of time

So hello from the other side  
I must have called a thousand times  
To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done  
But when I call you never seem to be home  
Hello from the outside  
At least I can say that I've tried  
To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart  
But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore

Ooooohh, anymore  
Ooooohh, anymore  
Ooooohh, anymore  
Anymore

Hello from the other side  
I must have called a thousand times  
To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done  
But when I call you never seem to be home  
Hello from the outside  
At least I can say that I've tried  
To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart  
But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore

"Welcome to the glee club you 5. I must say, Hester produced some very talented singer/songwriters."

"Thank you sir." We all say in unison. This year should be fun.

A/N I don't own any of the songs. All songs are listed below.

Amy - Can't blame a girl for trying - Sabrina Carpenter  
Lauren - Smile - Sabrina Carpenter  
Karma - Hush Hush - Katie Stevens  
Shane - In love alone - Michael Willett  
Leila - Hello - Adele


End file.
